Nothing Like Us
by Raduga
Summary: Nine years after EW Wufei comes back into the other G-boys’ lives…
1. Fanfic details

Fanfic Details:  
  
Title: Nothing Like Us  
Author: Raduga  
Archive: If you want it, take. Just tell me before you do.  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Rating: R  
Warning: Yaoi, mature subjects, mentions of rape.  
Pairings: 4X5/5X4, 4X3/3X4, 2X3/3X2, Heero/Relena, 6X5 and some more...  
Summary: Nine years after EW Wufei comes back into the other G-boys' lives...  
Feedback: Most welcome... 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Quatre walked idly through the market looking around the fuss with a smile. He loved those crowded, colorful places in Sanc, full of smells and sights. And when some marchent yelled in Arabic, Quatre closed his eyes with a sense of completion, of unity with his tradition. That's how buisness were supposed to be made, in the open air; when the merchant was before your eyes, not in a closed conference room.   
He sighed deeply, he spent all the afternoon in the market, but it was time to go back to his apartment, change the sand soaked clothes and go to the dreadful and boring royal dinner he had promised Heero and Relena to attend. He already turned to exit the market, when a dark figure caught his eye. It was a men, Quatre was sure, the figure was too tall to be a woman. In the beginning he didn't know what made him notice the man, he seemed to be an ordinary type to walk down the market. The man wore a cape made of a dark brown material, which covered most of his back, and walked in a confident manner. And then Quatre relized who the figure was, and turned to follow him instead.  
The man walked quickly down the market, and Quatre followed him. The market was crowded, and it gave Quatre an advantage over the man, because he could move freely without the man noticing him, and he wouldn't lose him.   
Quatre kept watching the other man closly, still afraid he might lose him, but he didn't. The man exited the mark walking down the dirty streets, in a clever manner. It was easy to disappear in the backround of the yellow and gray beuldings, especially with the sun shining so bright. But Quatre was raised to the desert and to an even brighter sun and he had military tactics as good as those the other man possesed. The man walked through the city crossing the yellow houses and brown fences and entering an area Quatre has never seen before.   
There were dark alleys and shadows everywhere. Quatre was afraid he'd loose the man, but luckily the latter stopped rather quickly by a grey apartmen building. And it seemed he was entering it. It was now or never.  
"Wufei!" Quarte called.  
The other man didn't turn, or even seemed to act as if he noticed, but Quatre saw how he quickened his steps slightly. And if Quatre wasn't sure of the man's identity before, he was now.  
He walked quickly to the beulding and put his leg near the doorframe before Wufei could shut it.  
"Please, leave." Wufei hissed.   
"No." Quatre tried to push the door open, but apperantly Wufei was as strong as he. "Are you in trouble?"  
"Please." Wufei tried harder to shut the door.   
"You are. Let me in." Quatre breathed havily. He had chased Wufei across the town for an hour, there was no way he would be giving up now.  
"You're the trouble." Wufei retorted, but he still opened the door, causing Quatre fall into the hall in the process.  
Quatre sighed, resting his head momentarily on the dirty wall of the corridor.   
Wufei smiled slightly. "I remembered you were somewhat gentle, where did that go?" He teased.  
Quatre grimaced. "I'm gentle, I'm graceful, I'm delicate. Just give me a minute."  
Wufei reised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead he just turned to the left and started walking down the corridor. Quatre quickly stood up and followed him.  
They entered a dusty apartment. Quatre quickly realised there was nothing there but a bed, a table, two chairs and a few shelves. There were additional two doors, which Quatre realised must lead to a kitchen and to a toilet. And there were books. Tons of them, everywhere... He smiled at Wufei.  
"So this is home?"  
Wufei paused to look at him. "Don't ask questions and I won't lie." Came the sharp reply.  
Quatre shrugged and sat on one of the chairs. He looked up at Wulfei. "Is there anything to drink?"  
Wufei glared at him for a moment, but a minute late he was presented with a cup (a clean one, he noted to himself) of tea.  
Wufei sat acroos the table and stared at him. "If you're here, you could at least tell me how everybody are doing..."  
And Quatre did. He told Wufei about his expending buisness and his not so much succeesful relationship with Trowa. He talked about Heero and Relena and their combined efforts to rule the contry politically and in manners of security. He told him about Duo and Lady Une's work for the Preventors, he talked about everything he could think of and when he was finished he looked at Wufei.  
"So how have you been doing?" He asked.  
The dark haired man shrugged and just looked at the table.   
"Wufei," Quatre started saying. "If you have a financial problem, I'd be more than happy to..."  
But that served him an almost deadly glance from Wufei and he didn't finishe the sentence.   
"Quatre." Wufei said softly, and Quatre looked at his eyes. "It was nice of you to tell me about you and the others, and it was clever of you to follow me here."  
"Wufei..." Quatre started to protest, but Wufei simply shook his head.  
"It was nice to see you, Quatre, but I don't ever want to see you again." Black eyes looked intensly into blue ones. "Please, don't come back."  
Quatre nodded silently and they both stood up. They walked quietly to the door, when Quatre turned around to face Wufei. He touched his hands gently, suddenly craving to know the other man was there, that he was real. And an amazing amount of need washed through him.  
"Don't." Wufei said, not looking up at him. "Think of Trowa. Think..." He sighed deeply. "Think of yourself, you don't know me, all you know is a shadow of the person I thought I was."  
Quatre looked into Wufei's eyes, and reluctantly let go of the other man's hands. He dug his a hand into his pocked, took out a buissnes card and handed it to Wufei.   
"Please call." He whispered, and turned around to the door.   
Before the door shut behind him he could hear Wufei say he won't.  
Suddenly the dinner looked pointless, all he wanted to do was return home to Trowa and feel his lover's hot body all around him and inside him, until he would stop feeling so empty and cold. 


End file.
